shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rena Scheris Tearson
Dragon of Courage |nationality = Japanese Atlantean Elf |affiliations = '' Renako Kuina Tearson '' Tearson Family '' Dragon Warriors '' Lady Frost |occupation = School Student Summoner of ice magic Keyblade Master |status = Alive |birth place = Dragon's Maw |guardian ghost= TBA |birthday = May 17 |age = 17-18(Debut) 20-21(Preskip) |hair = Medium Periwinkle |height = 161 cm (5'3") |weight = 100 lbs (49.kg) |eyes = Light icy turquoise |family = '' Mikoto Maria Tearson (Mother, Missing) '' Rendorf Tearson (Father)'' Renako Kuina Tearson (Older Twin Sister) '' Christopher Tearson (Uncle)'' Vincent Vyron Tearson (grandfather,Deceased†) '' Ayeka Nayru Tearson (grandmother) }} is one of the final chosen dragon warrior. She is the Younger twin sister of Renako Kuina Tearson. Personality as a youthful child. Rena had one dream is to have her family, friends or others to be reunited with others. however, she uses her special unique unnamed ice abilities to use or perhaps it may happen but when she discovers she can change the past for a bit. however, she can somehow understand and not learn to accept things. however little within Rena, she was always a worried yet shy type of a person. however, as she grows up she was extremely shy yet friendly who cared for her family as well as her step-brother's friends. She has been described as a kindhearted girl which is known to be quite known for her uneasily shyness. she is able to focus on something by herself and face things with teamwork But when she is needed. she also a little clumsy at times.but she seems to be semi-outgoing and yet calm. however, she also has a little bit of a romantic side at times which she becomes rather being quite quiet by things. however unlike her older twin sister Renako. she can be seen always blushing a lot but for her, she uses to be a quite the scaredy cat when it comes to scary ghosts or scary monsters. this was a ruining gag that she has a major bad case of goosebumps or she would just flee, in fear of screaming. but despite her Jolly persona, Rena likes to annoy her older twin sister Renako in particular, was easily provoked by her happiness and lack of respect of her older sibling while assuming her jolly persona Rena was noticed by her older twin sister of her jolly personally when she was always happy all the time Character Relationships * - The Younger Daughter of Lord Rendorf Tearson and Mikoto Maria Tearson ** - The Younger Twin sister to Renako Kuina Tearson * - The Step-Sister to Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf and Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf * - The Foster Aunt to Milliam "Millie" Thūrwolf Appearance Rena had medium-short periwinkle hair, with Japanese Atlantean elf pointy ears, with light icy turquoise eyes. however Rena's appearance. it was caught off guard by Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi that she noticed she and her older twin sister look very the same in many ways Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip she now wears brown school shoes with white knee stockings and a dark blue skirt. with a dark purple tunic-vest with a long sleeve blouse with hot pink lining on each sleeve from the top of the blouse. while she was wearing her late grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearson's cloak in a form of a hood Weapon :See More: Crystal Sword & Shield | Diamond Dust Keyblade Miscellaneous Skills *'Professional ice sculpture maker:' *'Professional Artist': *'Professional Puppeteer': *'Amphibious': Much like her father and older twin sister Renako, Rena can spend most of her time underwater much longer, and she was a very professional swimmer and is able to breathe underwater with great ease Dragon Ice Abilities *'Mini Ice Dragon': *'Medium Ice Dragon': *'Large Ice Dragon': Keyblade Master Abilities History Early Past and Early Babyhood Little is known about her past other than was born at Dragon's Maw with her older twin sister Renako. this states that Rena was an only special young girl with mysterious magical ice powers, who is Mikoto Maria Tearson and Lord Rendolf's younger daughter. She later received a magical gift of Cryokinesis at a very young age without noticing. later on, she was later under the care of great-grandmother Ayaka Nayru Tearson when she was little to train. Before the Timeskip Family Reunion Rena was present with her father and her older twin sister when her mother Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf was coming home from the hospital. however, she was shocked to see her step-siblings for the first time Doing the Timeskip reawakening her abilities After the Timeskip Warning her step-brother Name Etymology the name meaning of her first name comes from "Rena"(Melody) while her middle name comes from "Scheris" (Above Holy) Character Trivia Site Navigation Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Japanese Atlantean Elf